


Take Me In Your Arms

by wereleopard58



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Callen has been kidnapped, and no one knows why. They have no idea where to start.  Nell has realised her feelings towards her co-worker, Callen is also thinking about her.  Was it too late for them?  It would be if he wasn’t found and soon.  He had no idea how long his body would hold out for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts).



Title: Rescue Him (1/?)

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: M/Explicit

Show: NCISLA

Pairing: Nell/Callen

Summary: Callen has been kidnapped, and no one knows why. They have no idea where to start. Nell has realised her feelings towards her co-worker, Callen is also thinking about her. Was it too late for them? It would be if he wasn't found and soon. He had no idea how long his body would hold out for.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with NCISLA, I am not making any money, and I am just doing it for fun.

A/N This is a Christmas present for Vivian, I hope you enjoy it. I have never written in this particular fandom and no idea if I will again. I do like the pairing though. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is where it needed to stop.

XXXXX

It was a plain, empty room. Pipes were going up the side of the room starting at the floor. It then went across the ceiling and went through the wall on the opposite side. The banging noises of those pipes echoed whenever they would move. There was a constant dripping sound of water falling from the antiquated plumbing. A puddle on the floor steadily growing and spreading out on the concrete ground.

The body hung suspended from the thick pipe, his arms stretched up above his head. His triceps bunched and shuddered at the effort of taking the dead weight of his muscular body. The metal cuffs dug into his wrists. The blood flowing down his arms leaving a trail of red. The deep blue shirt lay in tatters on the floor. The once unblemished torso was now covered in bruises; they were of different shapes and many different hues. The most recent fist-sized ones were still dark purple, the others slowly becoming more yellow in colour. They were from days to hours old.

On his back were painful injuries, blood and scabbing around the outside. The whip that was used was now hanging on a hook on the wall, ready to be used again at a moment's notice. The severely beaten body reflected and distorted in the metallic door, the only way into the room. The man was now only dressed in tattered trousers, his feet bare. Blood pooling on the floor beneath his feet.

The door opened, it screeched against the floor as it was pushed open. Slow, steady footsteps came into the room and towards the prisoner and then stopped. "Now." He called out.

More men walked in with buckets. They pulled their arms back and threw ice cold water over the unconscious person. Suddenly the shock woke him up; extreme pain ran through his body. He tried to catch his breath.

"Ah, Mr Callen you're awake. Good, we can start again." The man chuckled with amusement.

"What do you want from me?"

The man's smile faded as he walked over and grabbed Callen by the hair. "The only thing I want from you is to suffer. Nothing more, nothing less." He took a few steps away and stopped. "I've heard so many things about you. No man can live up to his reputation, especially not one like yours. How long before I managed to break you?"

Callen stared at him in confusion. If this stranger wanted nothing from him apart to make him suffer there was no way he could work this to his advantage. He'd always had faith in his team, in Sam to rescue him. How could they this time, they had no idea that he'd gone, or where he was. If there was no reason, then there wasn't any place to start. Why did he have to take some time off? Why did he tell everyone not to contact him?

XXXXX

A room is full of photos of Callen and all the people he spent time with. They were mostly close-ups of him. On a laptop was the image of an attractive woman. Her information was next to it.

Nell Jones.

XXXXX

Hetty slowly made her way through her paperwork. It seemed a little quiet without Agent Callen around. She had insisted that he had time off. The only people he interacted with were those at work. He needed more in his life than that. A smile appeared on her face as she heard the conversation in the other room.

Sam smirked as Nell walked passed and glanced over at G's desk. If the two of them didn't do something soon, he was going to have to step in. It was starting to get ridiculous. He wanted his best friend to find happiness, and this could be it. "Nell, could you do me a favour?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I can, what is it?"

"G's phone is turned off. I want him to come around for dinner. I have to go and talk to some witnesses. Could you pop over to his place and tell him to turn his phone on." He was actually worried; his partner never had his cell off.

"I'm off for lunch I can do it now for you."

Kensi just shook her head at the matchmaking that was going on.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Eric glanced down; he'd always had a thing for Nell. He believed that something would come of it. Things had changed, he was losing her. What could he do?

XXXXX

The smile fell from Nell's face as she looked at the broken front door. She grabbed her cell and dialled. "Sam, something's wrong. You have to come to Callen's place, now."

XXXXX

A man sat in a car and watched the woman arrive. He clicked his hands-free and pressed speed dial 1. "She's here, what do you want me to do?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A belated birthday present for Vivian xx

XXXXX

"Nothing at the moment just take some photos and follow her." A male voice replied.

The man in the car just shook his head, he was not a fan of these games, but he would follow orders. Hopefully, they would let me do something more hands on. He looked forward to that; it was after all where his skill set was.

XXXXX

It didn't take long for Sam and Kensi to get there, a quick nod to Nell to make sure she was safe in her car. They pulled their guns and went into the apartment and checked it out to make sure it was clear. Just like every apartment, Callen had lived it was practically empty of furniture. There were only the essentials, or what he believed were essentials anyway.

"Where are you G?" Sam whispered he had to people with a certain skill set. It wouldn't have been easy to take him down. "Nell." He spoke as soon as she walked in.

"He's not here is he?"

"No, I need you to go back to the office, so you and Eric can find and go through any video footage. We need to know when he was taken and any other details you can give us." They needed something to work with, anything.

"Right, I'm on it."

"We will find him, Nell." Sam wouldn't rest until they had his best friend back.

She forced a smile and headed back out, she had a job to do. Whatever she felt had to be put on the back burner for now anyway.

"Forensics are on their way. Let's go and meet his neighbours." Kensi smiled at the thought of Callen being neighbourly, invited to barbeques and birthdays.

XXXXX

Hetty sighed as she placed the phone down. So far none of her contacts knew anything about Agent Callen's kidnapping. There was no doubt he had a lot of enemies, but usually, there was some kind of chatter especially if it was a government agency or if another country was involved. Did this mean it was more personal? He didn't have much of a life outside NCIS, and the people he cared most about were here. Had it been on an undercover mission and someone was hurt, a member of the general public?

She looked up and watched Nell head up the stairs. It was going to be hard on her, but Hetty was happy to see the determined look. They all had each other's backs no matter what.

XXXXX

Eric looked up Nell walked on, his hands froze on the keyboard. He wished there was something he could do to help her personally. "I... I've started to look through some of the footage. There is a lot to go through. Are you..."

"Let's get started." When she first arrived Nell always believed that the two of them would end up together, time passed and nothing. If one of them had made a move things would be different. She'd started to work with the others, and it all began to change for her. Callen had started to teach her how to use weapons, she smiled at the memory. She could feel his hands as they touched her body as she aimed. Those certain movements made sure everything was done correctly. Those delicate fingertips seemed to be tattooed onto her skin; her dreams from that moment on had changed. After that, her feelings for him grew. What if Nell had lost him before they even had a chance? It couldn't end like this, there had to be more to their story.

XXXXX

Callen coughed blood dripped from his mouth. His whole body ached. He could barely see out of his eyes as they had swelled up so much. What had he done to this person? Why didn't they just tell him?

''Ah, Mr Callen they've finally found out your missing. The beautiful Miss Jones was the one that found out. She looked upset as she called for the rest of your team."

"What do you want?"

"Once again, I don't want anything… well, your suffering is a must, of course. What will it take to break you?"

"You can do whatever you want to me."

"Yes, I believe I can, and you will suffer, and it won't get me what I want. I need to step it up."

Callen struggled, even more; he didn't like the sound of this. He didn't want anyone else hurt because of him. "What the hell is this all about?"

"In good time my friend. I think maybe I should meet some as the other people you are close too."

"Stay away from them. I promise if you–."

The man laughed. "You're not in a position to promise anything. Which one as your friends shall we invite over?" With that, he left laughing with Callen as he desperately tried to break his bonds and swearing behind him. It was music to his ears. He pulled the cell from his pocket and dialled "Grab them, I think it's time to step things up."

XXXXX

Hetty walked into her house and closed the door. She knew that someone would call her as soon as they'd heard anything. It had better be soon.

XXXXX

Eric sat down on his sofa. He held his cell phone, and his finger hovered over Nell's number, with a deep breath he pressed it. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, Nell." He spoke as soon as she answered

XXXXX

Kensi dropped her bra onto the pile of clothes and then walked into the shower. She reached out and turned the knob so the water went as hot as it could. She rolled her neck trying to ease the tension they had to find Callen

XXXXX

Sam was still at work in the gym. Every punch was harder as his anger built up. A flurry of punches followed. He was going to hurt whoever had his best friend and if Callen was... He couldn't think that way G was going to be fine, he's a survivor

XXXXX

"Nell, Nell." Eric's voice echoed from the phone that lay abandoned on the floor.

TBC


End file.
